Currently, users can perform cross-device login by using mobile phones. An existing method for cross-device login by using a mobile phone mainly includes the following: A user scans a two-dimensional code by using the mobile phone, and logs in based on the two-dimensional code; or an SMS verification code is sent to the mobile phone, and then the user logs in based on the SMS verification code; or a voice verification code is sent to the mobile phone, and then a user is authorized based on the voice verification code.
In the existing cross-device login method, secondary user intervention is needed, and consequently login is not intelligent enough. For example, in the login method based on code scanning, the user needs to operate the mobile phone, open a code scanning page on the mobile phone, and then scan a two-dimensional code. For another example, in the login method based on an SMS verification code or a voice verification code, the user needs to enter a verification code on a login page after receiving the verification code.